The Miko, the Movie and Me
by DYquem
Summary: INU/YYH; Kagome/Hiei. Kagome wants to spend an evening watching a movie with Yusuke and the gang. Hiei has no interest in sharing her time or attention with anyone. You probably already know who is going to get her way. But is a movie just a movie?


Disclaimer: I have absolutely no ownership interest in Inuyasha or any of the characters in this fanfic. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Togashi and to whichever companies they have sold or licensed the rights. I make no money from this fanfic and appreciate Takahashi san's willingness to overlook my playing in her universe.

Rated "M" for some lemony content.

This was written for the contest at The Deadliest Sin, a Kagome/Hiei Board at

http://thedeadliestsin . proboards55 . com

The Miko, the Movie and Me

"I am not going." He glared at her down with ruby eyes.

"Oh, come on Hiei," Kagome coaxed. "It will be fun. Think about it, we don't get to spend enough time with everyone now that we all have different lives. The University takes a lot of my time." Hiei and Kagome were strolling through Genkai's forest, enjoying the sun peeking through the cool green leaves of the trees. At least, Kagome was enjoying the sun peeking through the leaves. Hiei was just enjoying Kagome. Though he would admit it to no one, it still amazed him that this strong miko was willing to spend time with him.

He had been intrigued when he came upon her matter of factly killing a B- class youkai. She did not notice Hiei in the branches of a nearby tree. He had arrived just in time to watch her purify the B class, who stated she would make a good dinner, then lunged and was promptly turned to dust. The female dusted her hands off, picked up her purse and a small bag of groceries, and turned to leave, grumbling about the stupid youkai causing her eggs to get broken. What idiotic human female was more annoyed about some eggs than a B class youkai? He had been sure there were no trained mikos in the ningenkai anymore, much less ones as powerful as she. He also thought the human's complacency strange. She was as calm as though she killed youkai on a daily basis, and a B class no less. He later learned that, to some extent, she had done it everyday at one point in her life.

He had felt the presence of the youkai in the park woods and gone to kill it. It was NOT because Koenma would have wanted him to do so. Of course, it didn't hurt to claim points to use against Koenma when he wanted something, but no way did he let that one motivate his behavior. It also wasn't because he wanted to protect the Ningenkai. No, he was just concerned that it could be a threat to Yukina. Plus, as he told Yusuke, he hated 'tourists.' Later, when they knew each other better and he told this to Kagome, she simply smiled, stroked his arm and said "I know it was just to protect Yukina. You would never do anything willingly to protect the Ningenkai." She smiled again and he eyed her suspiciously.

"Woman, you should believe that." "I do. You would never willingly protect humans without getting something out of it." "Then stop smiling." "Yes, Hiei." Kagome tried, she really did, but she did keep stroking him. "Woman, stop patronizing me."

On the day they met, however, he found her instead of the B class youkai. After seeing Kagome purify the youkai he knew she was worth more favors than a single dead B class and promptly decided to bring her to Koenma's attention. For some unknown reason she did not appreciate his method of carrying her upside down across one shoulder; though fortunately for him, she didn't try to purify him.

Yusuke later asked why, since she killed the B class quickly enough, she didn't simply purify Hiei when he carted her off to see Koenma. She might not have been able to kill Hiei instantly, since he was now an upper A class youkai, but Yusuke pointed out it would at least have been good enough to stop him and would have allowed her to escape. Kagome explained she could tell from Hiei's aura that he didn't have imminent murderous thoughts. Although she was being kidnapped, her life wasn't in immediate danger, and as she admitted to him later, being kidnapped was definitely 'old hat' for her. She just used her mouth to tell him what she thought of him. To this day, Hiei thought the purification might have been easier on his ears.

He pulled his mind away from the memories. "I see no reason to waste time watching humans fight using skills that would embarrass a small youkai child."

"It's called 'Enter the dragon' and Yusuke said it was one of his favorite movies. Bruce Lee was a famous martial artist. He was very talented." Hiei frowned at that. "Come on. What's not to like? We'll have a good dinner, visit Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Kurama and Shizuru and watch the movie.

"No. I have no wish to waste my time that way."

"We'll make popcorn. Popcorn definitely goes with movies," she coaxed.

"What is popcorn?"

"It's this grain from America. When it's heated the kernel expands and puffs up to something like 6 times its original size. It's fun, tasty and there's just something about it that goes with a movie."

Hiei eyed her and smirked. "I know something more fun and tasty that expands when it is heated."

Kagome laughed and responded "no doubt, but the movie we can watch with friends."

Hiei was not convinced. "Spending time with 'friends' is highly overrated." Kagome glared and started to look offended. "You are not a friend. You are..." he tried to come up with an explanation. "You. It is NOT the same." Kagome let it go. She knew how he felt, but also knew there was no reason to force him to put it into words. It would only end badly.

"Hiei, you can do as you please." "hn." He nodded sharply and looked away from her. "yes, I know, you always do. But I intend to watch the movie with everyone on Friday. I would really like it if you came with me, but that's your decision."

Hiei was starting to cave, and he knew it. He recognized the signs, but had never been one to give up without a fierce struggle. "Even if we visit the oaf and the detective, why must we watch a movie showing weak human fights?"

"It's a classic," she replied

"Classically stupid." He had lost the fight about Friday night. He would at least insist on having the last word.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiei, Stop it!" Kagome hissed. The group had enjoyed a hot pot for dinner and were now gathered around the television. Kagome sat in Hiei's lap watching the beginning of the movie. His left hand was sneaking under her jeans and stroking her skin, edging downward with each touch. His fangs nibbled her ear and his tongue delicately traced the inside, sending shivers through her with his warm breath. His only response to her demand was to use his right hand to unsnap the button, and start to slowly edge her zipper open. Zap! She smacked his left hand with a tiny pink light. "I said stop it. Your hand is going where it has no business going in public," she scolded.

"The movie IS 'Enter the dragon." He smirked, but his hands stopped moving.

"The _dragon_ had better stop trying to enter something that will embarrass me in public or it will NOT be happy in private later tonight."

"Hn. I enjoy showing the fox where I can go, that he can not." Hiei told her in a rare moment of disclosure.

"I _know_ that's what you are doing. Stop it," she responded.

"SHUT UP already," Yusuke demanded. "If you won't watch the movie, then go get a room. The rest of us are trying to hear."

"Good idea." Hiei took Kagome into his arms and started to stand up. "No, we want to watch the movie," Kagome said.

"Speak for yourself," Hiei said softly, but he did sit back down and settled her comfortably in his lap again. He decided if he could not indulge himself with his favorite game of 'tease the miko,' he would amuse himself by watching and making fun of the movie, and the pathetic martial arts normal humans were capable of performing. "Is this human truly considered good?"

"Yes, Hiei," Kurama said. "Bruce Lee was known for doing his own stunts and performing feats most humans could not."

"Pathetic," was Hiei's only response as the movie continued. Then he watched the scene in which the hero's sister fought the potential rapists, and ran from them. As the scene unfolded his temperature rose and he started hyperventilating. Suddenly, he felt a gentle stroking along his neck and one arm. "Don't worry, Hiei," she said softly. "Yukina is safe. She's right here with us. You saved her."

Hiei looked over at Yukina. She looked tense and he could feel her shaking from where he was sitting. Kuwabara had her hand and was patting it gently. Hiei was about to break his neck for touching her when he realized he was actually calming her down.

"It's o.k., Yukina. You're safe. I, the great Kuwabara, guarantee it." The words were his usual arrogant self, but his tone was actually very gentle and he laughed softly at himself. He patted her hand and assured her seriously she was safe, that he wouldn't let anyone ever hurt her again. She smiled, took his hand and thanked him very quietly. "I know I'm safe. It's very comforting." Perhaps I'll let the idiot keep his head, Hiei thought.

Slowly Hiei started paying attention to the movie. He snickered when the character Williams got up wearing boxers after supposedly having sex with 4 women. "Human males really are pathetic."

Yusuke didn't laugh. He howled. "If I was just getting out of bed after doing four women, I sure as hell wouldn't be wearing boxers."

"What would you be wearing… tighty whiteys??" Kuwarabara laughed at him until he realized Yukina was listening, and then he glanced at her anxiously to see if she was offended. She just looked at him curiously.

"Commando, Kuwabara, bare ass naked. Obviously, if a man gets out of bed wearing anything but a smile, he hasn't been doing his job right. Yowtch. No need to get painful, Keiko." She had smacked him hard, and while she couldn't even phase him since his demon blood kicked in, he could still sense the force she used.

"Wearing something or not, if 'someone' gets out of bed after doing four women, he'd better be prepared to lose something he'd rather not lose." She let her eyes drift downward suggestively. All the males in the room wisely kept their mouths shut and turned to focus on the television screen.

The longer Hiei watched, the more attention he paid to the plot. His eyes narrowed as it unfolded. During the climatic fight scene between the hero and the mastermind, Lee rubbed the wound from his stomach, tasted the blood and then smirked at the villain. "This Bruce Lee must have been part youkai. That is not something a human would do, and I doubt a full human could fight like that."

"It is certainly possible, but perhaps he was a human with a high spiritual energy. That energy would not have been detectable on the film." Kurama said.

"He's hot regardless of where he came from," Shizuru added.

"You just don't want to admit a human could have those martial arts moves." Kagome could tell Hiei was just the slightest bit impressed, whether he would admit it or not.

"He is still pathetic compared to a full youkai."

The movie action froze suddenly. Everyone turned to look at Yusuke, who was holding the remote. "Would you all just SHUT UP and let me finish watching the movie in peace?"

"Sorry." "Sorry, Yusuke." Kurama and Kagome apologized. "I am very sorry, Yusuke san." Yukina apologized and she hadn't even said anything. Hiei just tilted his chin up and looked away.

Everyone was quiet for the remainder of the movie. After the movie was over, Hiei turned to the group. "why did you insist on watching that? I know this tale."

"You've seen the movie before, shrimp?" Kuwabara asked? On second thought, perhaps he wouldn't let Kuwabara live.

Hiei glared. "You tell me. A group of people are invited to an island to take part in a tournament. They go for their own reasons but are given little choice in the matter. Before the tournament the sister of one of them is captured. She would have been raped by one of the men in power, and she kills herself to avoid it. Once there, they encounter treachery to try preventing them from winning their fights. The winner of the tournament is promised an extravagant reward but really, the mastermind who controls it all has an ulterior hidden motive to holding the tournament. In the end, the organizer's power is destroyed and he dies. . . " Hiei eyed them balefully. "Stop me if you've heard this one before," he said drily.

"The DARK TOURNAMENT! Holy crap," Yusuke yelled. "They wrote about the dark tournament."

Kurama thought about that. "You're right," he said. "Whoever wrote this script had likely either been to a dark tournament, or heard about it from someone who was there."

"But the movie came out years ago." Kuwabara checked the DVD package. "1973, that was ages before I was born. It says it was made in 1973. There's no way it could have been written about us in the Dark Tournament."

"Surely even you know that wasn't the first dark tournament," Hiei said scornfully. "They have been held for centuries. We are not the first to experience treachery there."

"Yeah, well, we kicked the bad guys' asses, youkai AND human, saved the world, saved the girl and are all-around great heros. Evil always loses to the Great Urameshi," Yuskuke said with a grin.

"Your humility knows no bounds, Detective," Hiei said scornfully.

"Damn straight, it doesn't," Yusuke retorted.

Hiei was about head over to 'discuss' the matter up close and personally with Yusuke when Kagome took his hand and gave it a quick kiss. Instantly, she had his attention. "Yusuke's right, Hiei. You –did- kick the bad guys' asses, saved the girl and are an all-around great hero. If the Kekai barrier had come down before Enki became king and put his rules into place, I wouldn't have been able to handle all the youkai that might have poured into human world with murderous intent. So you did save the girl during the Dark Tournament." She leaned a little closer and smiled into his eyes. "You also won the girl.

"Hn." That was the end of the argument. It was also the end of the get together. Hiei wanted privacy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ah, Hiei, Hiei," Kagome shrieked softly as he drove into her. He had pounced on her the moment they were at her apartment, literally shredding her clothes off while he kissed her hard. His mouth sucked at the back of her neck as he rubbed a breast firmly

_I am the dragon_. His thoughts intruded into her mind. His mouth attacked hers, while his tongue swept in to taste the familiar territory.

"Yes," she sighed when she could breath.

_I enter where I will_. His tongue battled with hers, his fingers parted her flesh, dipped inside, then painted erotic symbols including his name on her thighs and belly with her own juices.

_I will this_. He dove down and held her still as he traced her flesh with his tongue, darting inside to taste and feel her.

"yes. YES." Kagome could barely breathe, only feel and whimper softly.

_*I* am the dragon_.

"uhhh… uhhh…." She whimpered.

_Open to me. Yield to me_. He flipped her over on her stomach, spread her knees wide and entered with a powerful thrust.

"AHHHH. Hmmmm. Oh yes. Oh, Kami-sama. Oh, Hiei. Pleeease. More. MORE."

The powerful ancient dance spun higher and higher, before shattering in a burst of energy and shudders.

.

.

.

It was a good 10 minutes before Kagome smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gently kissed his lips. "You're right, Hiei. Your version of 'Enter the Dragon' is MUCH more enjoyable."


End file.
